The invention relates to a signaling device used during ice fishing to signal when a strike is occurring.
Ice fishing is a popular sport in cold climates when the surface of lakes, ponds, rivers and streams freeze during the coldest months to a degree supporting at least human weight. Typically, a hole is bored or chopped in the ice and the ice fisherman sits at a stool waiting for a strike. Alternatively, the ice fisherman sets up a short, supported fishing pole, leaving him/her free to pursue other activities such as attending another fishing pole, visiting other fishermen, or going somewhere to warm up. Several means have been proposed to alert the ice fisherman when a strike has occurred. Perhaps the most common device known is a simple, mechanical tip-up, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,176. The tip-up comprises a vertically biased mechanical flag connected to the fishing line. When the line is initially placed in the ice hole, the tip-up is armed by cocking it in a horizontal direction. The fishing line is placed through a guide attached to the tip up mechanism. Upon the application of downward force caused by a fish striking the bait or lure at the end of the fishing line, the tip-up is released, causing the flag to return to it normally biased, vertical position. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,618 a device is proposed whereby a magnetic switch is activated triggering a radio transmitter ultimately signaling the ice fisherman by a pager that a strike has occurred. Such a system is prohibitively expensive for most ice fishermen. Alternatively, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,673 an indicator light for an ice fishing tip-up comprises a traditional tip-up having a string attached at one end to the vertically biased indicator flag. When the flag is cocked into the non-biased horizontal position, the other end of the string is attached to a switch fitting in a lighting device. Upon triggering and release of the flag to its biased vertical position, the lighting device is activated, signaling the fisherman that a strike has occurred. Such a system requires the purchase of a tip-up device, and then modification of the tip-up device to mount the signaling device. Yet another fish strike detector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,608. The device of the ""608 patent utilizes an actuator arm attached to a toggle switch. Fishing line is threaded around the actuator arm prior to being threaded through the ferrules and baited. When a strike of sufficient force occurs, the actuator arm moves, closing the toggle switch to activate either a light signal or an auditory signal to indicate that a strike has occurred. Following activation of the signal, the device requires resetting.
What is needed is a simple, inexpensive signaling device for ice fishing that requires little or no adaptation of existing devices and clearly signals the ice fisherman that a strike has occurred. A device that did not require resetting following indicating a strike would be even more advantageous.
The invention comprises a signaling fishing rod including a base and an electrically powered signal generator. A flexible fishing rod extends from the base and has an electrically conductive proximal end portion in electrical communication with the signal generator so as to define the first half of an electrical circuit. The second half of an electrical circuit is defined by an electrically conductive contact which is laterally aligned, longitudinally aligned and transversely spaced from the electrically conductive proximal end portion of the rod and in electrical communication with the signal generator. The rod is repositionable relative to the contact as between a first position transversely spaced from the contact so as to provide an open electrical circuit and prevent generation of a perceptible signal by the signal generator, and a second position in electrical contact with the contact so as to define a closed electrical circuit that permits generation of a perceptible signal by the signal generator.
In a second embodiment of the invention a base is provided which comprises a mounting plate and a bracket attached to the mounting plate for mounting a fishing reel. A bottom plate is hingedly attached to the mounting plate with supporting means for maintaining an angle between the mounting plate and the bottom plate relative to each other. An electrically powered signal generator for signaling that force has been applied to the rod is provided. A flexible extension is attached to the mounting plate for attachment to a fishing rod, wherein the connector is sufficiently rigid to maintain the position of a first electrical contact from making contact with a second electrical contact. The first electrical contact surface is attached to the fishing rod which is in electrical communication with the signal generator so as to define the first half of an electrical circuit. The second electrical contact is attached to the mounting plate, which is in electrical communication with the signal generator so as to define the second half of an electrical circuit. When sufficient force is applied to the fishing rod, as when a strike or catching a fish occurs, the force causes the connector to flex sufficiently so that an electrical circuit is completed when the first electrical contact contacts the second electrical contact. Completion of the circuit activates the signal generator. The signal generator can produce an auditory signal, a light signal, or both.